


J•O•N•E•R•Y•S

by cmyatt01



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Friends (TV), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Humor and Smut and maybe a tiny bit a angst, Friends Vibes, Happy Ending, Inspired by the TV show Friends, Smut, Sunspear is the Las Vegas of Westeros, Surprises, wedding(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmyatt01/pseuds/cmyatt01
Summary: Jon and Dany learn that what happens in Sunspear doesn't always stay in Sunspear.*REPOSTED*
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen (Son of Elia)/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	1. PART ONE - THE ONE WHERE THEY LEARN WHAT HAPPENED IN SUNSPEAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany receives a letter in the mail, letting her know what happened in Sunspear, forcing her to confront her nephew, Jon.

Dany and Jon are just friends… 

Well technically, they are family because Jon is the son of her oldest brother, Rhaegar and his second wife, Lyanna.

Of course there was that time a couple years ago when they dated. However, they were both just getting out of bad relationships - Dany had just left her fiance, Hizdahr zo Loraq, at the altar because she learned he had been cheating on her their entire relationship. While Jon was going through a nasty divorce after learning his wife of two years, Ygritte was a lesbian and having an affair with her yoga instructor, Val. Therefore, they both decided they were not ready to jump into another serious relationship, that it was just rebound sex, and decided to just be friends. They agreed they were just two Targaryens helping each other get through a rough time. After all, family is supposed to help each other through rough times.

And then there was that time, a few weeks ago when they woke-up in bed together... naked and tangled in the sheets with used condoms littering the floor. Neither remembering how they had ended up in bed together, but thankful they had at least been responsible enough in their intoxicated states to use protection. They had a good laugh at the time, figuring they must have had an amazing night with their friends, celebrating the upcoming nuptials between her niece and nephew, who just happened to be Jon’s older half brother and sister, Aegon and Rhaenys. 

After all, as the saying goes, _What Happens in Sunspear, Stays in Sunspear._

 _Well, apparently not everything stays in Sunpear,_ Dany thought ruefully, blowing out a shaky breath as she knocked on the red door of Jon’s apartment.

As she waited for him to answer, she looked at the legal-size manila envelope sticking out of her large black and red leather purse. The contents of the envelope, from the Sunspear County Clerk's Office, very much proved that marriages, even while drunk, just don’t disappear once you leave Sunspear.

She heard Ghost’s nails scratching impatiently on the other side of the door. Then her nephew, scolding the great beast of a dog to get back. 

_You can do this Dany. It’s just Jon. It’s not like you married a stranger. At least you know your last name. Jon will know what to do. He will know how to fix this._

“Aunt... Dany?” Jon questioned, a smile spreading across his bearded cheeks as he opened the door. 

It was clear to Dany that he had not been up long. He was shirtless. His glorious washboard abs were on display. His dark grey sweatpants, that matched his eyes, were sagging exposing the top of his black boxer briefs. His unruly raven curls were protesting against the elastic band he had attempted to contain them with. And he was using his leg to hold back his giant white husky, Ghost.

“Hey Jon,” she replied, trying to keep her tone nonchalant, realizing she had been staring for too long at her nephew’s disheveled appearance. 

“Hey Ghost,” she added, bending down to give the giant pup pets on the head.

“I didn’t know you were coming… If I had known, I would have put a shirt on and this beast would have been locked in the bedroom.” 

_Fuck, he caught me staring._ “Sorry, in my rush to get here, I forgot to let you know I was on my way over,” She mumbled, continuing to scratch Ghost behind the ears as she internally cursed herself for her stupidity, realizing that she had not called or texted him before showing up at his door unannounced. “Oh, and don’t worry about Ghost. You know normally I just come over here to see him anyways.” _However, that is not the case today._

“Gee, thanks, Aunt Dany! I always thought that you loved Ghost more than me, but I never thought that you’d actually confirm it!” 

“Shut it! I actually came here for a good reason today,” she replied, trying to keep her voice calm and even though her heart had begun to race as her anxiety rose. 

“It’s just… Well, I just received some, rather interesting... news and figured you ought to be the first to know,” she continued stuttering nervously.

“Well, what is it? Have Rhae and Egg decided not to get married after all,” Jon joked as he leaned against the door frame. “I mean, if that’s the case, there are going to be a lot of pissed off people considering they have traveled from all over Westeros and Essos to be here... and their wedding is tomorrow.”

Normally, Dany would joke along with him, but now was not the time. She had come to her nephew’s apartment unannounced with a purpose, and it was best that she just do what she came to do. “Jon, uhh… I think we need to talk.” 

Jon gave her a quizzical look as he nodded, opening the door wide and gestured for her to take a seat on his black leather couch. The smell of ham, pineapple and onion pizza assaulting her nose as she walked into the small living room.

Her heart was racing as she plopped down in the middle of the couch keeping her purse clutched beside her, and pushing the half eaten pizza that was sitting on the coffee table as far away as possible. Ghost sat on the floor in front of her, resting his head on her lap and demanding more pats.

“Come on you big oaf! Get off Dany!” Jon exclaimed as the large dog attempted to climb into her lap. “You’re a hundred and fifty pounds, not a lap dog!” 

Dany could not help but laugh as Jon struggled to get the dog off her. While Jon led Ghost to his bedroom, Dany put his half eaten pizza in the refrigerator, hoping to get rid of the smell. 

_I fucking detest ham and pineapple pizza,_ she thought, grabbing a bottle of water before making her way back to the living room and sitting down on the sofa.

“Sorry about him,” Jon stated once he returned to the living room, now wearing a white t-shirt, after confining the dog. 

“He just gets excited when company comes over, especially you,” Jon proclaimed, booping her nose with his finger as he sat down next to her.

“No, he’s fine Jon… and you really didn’t have to put him away.”

“Alright, I know that something is bugging you and if Ghost had stayed in your lap, he would have never allowed you to get it out. I know it wasn’t my ham and pineapple pizza that you so rudely put away.” 

“It wasn’t bugging me until I smelled it! I fucking hate ham and pineapple pizza and you know that! And this one even had barbecue sauce and onions! I don’t know how you stomach that shit! It should be outlawed!”

“Okay, I know you did not come over to tell me how much you despise my taste in pizza… by the way, Hawaiian Barbecue pizza is far superior to that spinach, mushroom and feta shit that you love,” he said with his smile still plastered on his face. “So, what brings you to my humble abode on this lovely day?” 

“I… I…” she stuttered, running a hand through her long silver tressels, her stomach was in knots as she searched for the right words; none of the scenarios she rehearsed on the way to his place seemed appropriate now that he sat next to her. “Fuck!” 

“I haven’t seen you this wound up since that Jorah creep kissed you.” Suddenly his smile fell and his forehead creased with worry. “Wait… Is that Daario arsehole calling you again! If he is...”

“No Jon! This has nothing to do with Jorah or Daario or any other arseholes!” she snapped, placing her hand on his muscular forearm as she interrupted him. 

_Gods, does he not realize how important this is! Of course he doesn’t because you haven’t told him!_

“Well, then tell me, what has your panties in a wad?” Jon questioned, his tone was light, but she could see the concern in his stormy grey eyes as he stared at her intently; she felt as though he was looking into the depths of her soul. 

She could tell he was worried about her, but that he was also losing his patience. She had to look away. 

_Come on Dany… You can do this… What the fuck am I going to say... Just tell him,_ she thought as she began toying with a fraying thread at the hem of her sweater. 

“Well, you remember that trip to Sunspear we took with Egg, Rhae, Gendry and Marge a few weeks ago…”

“Not really,” he laughed nervously, his hand reaching up to massage the back of his neck. “I remember arriving at the hotel, going to the room. Then going down to the hotel bar and getting drunk with you while we waited for the others… I don’t even remember going out that night… The next thing I remember was waking up in bed with you the next morning with sharpie mustaches on our faces and used condoms on the floor… Do you remember what happened?” 

A panicked look spread across his face. “Was I shitty in the sack? Wait. No. Don’t answer that. Even if I was a bad lay, please keep that information to yourself.” 

Dany knew he was trying to keep the situation light. She also recalled the many, many times they fucked after his divorce from Ygritte and her breakup with Hizdahr. 

_Oh, you definitely were not shitty in the sack back then. Damn it Dany, get your head out of your ass. Quit thinking about that. Jon no longer wants to be your fuck buddy, so there is no way he will want to stay your husband. He doesn’t even know he’s your husband because you haven’t even fucking told him._

“Well, I got something in the mail today,” she said, taking a deep breath before reaching into her purse and removing the accursed envelope. _You can do this_. 

“Uh…” she was searching for the right words as she stared at the proof of what happened in Sunspear. She could not formulate any words.

“Dany, what the fuck is wrong? I have never heard you this quiet. Did we get arrested or something? Is that a subpoena stating that we have to appear in court?” he asked, pointing at the envelope she was toying with in her hands. 

“No, we did not get arrested,” she answered quietly as she met his concerned gaze. Her mouth was like sandpaper. She grabbed her bottle of water from the table and took a sip. “Apparently… Apparently, we got hitched?” it came out as a question rather than the fact that it was.

“You’re fucking kidding me right?” Jon laughed, clearly thinking she was joking. “Damn Auntie Dany. That was a good one, although you’re a few weeks late. April Fools day happened while we were in Sunspear!”

“I am not fucking with you, Jon!” She snapped, opening the envelope and handing him the marriage certificate. “By the powers granted by the province of Dorne, to whoever the minister was at the Little Starry Sept Capel on Sunspear Boulevard, on April First, we lawfully became husband and wife.”

She watched a myriad of emotions spread across her nephew’s face as he reviewed the marriage certificate. At first she saw amusement - clearly still thinking she was joking. Then disbelief. Then his brooding scowl. Finally, she watched as his eyes widened when panic set in.

“Dany,” he whispered hoarsely. “Is this even legal? I mean, we were both clearly too inebriated to be making life altering decisions… Right?”

“I don’t know, Jon! But I do know that those are our signatures on the bottom of that legally binding document!” Dany cried, taking the piece of paper from Jon’s hands and putting it back into the safety of the manilla envelope. She felt tears welling in her eyes, unsure of where these emotions were coming from, she willed the tears away and continued to lash into her nephew, “Unlike you, I’ve never actually been married before!”

“Well I remember my first wedding!” Jon bit back. “And I clearly was not intoxicated! And I clearly remember the minister telling us we were not allowed to drink until after the wedding ceremony!”

“Gods I’m fucking married and cannot even remember my ceremony! I have been dreaming of my wedding since I was a little girl… I would look like a princess as my father would give me away to the man of my dreams.... Rhaenys would be standing beside me as my Maid of Honor… I came so close to having all of that with Hizdahr and damn it to all seven hells, I still wanted that child’s dream to be my reality!” Dany could not stop the tears that began to trickle down her cheeks. “For fucks sake, I don’t even have any wedding photos!” She exclaimed, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

Jon’s face seemed to soften as he pulled her into a comforting embrace. “You will still have it one day,” he murmured into her ear as he stroked her hair. “I’m sure we can fix this… I’ll fix this.” He continued as her trail of salty tears began to dampen his t-shirt.

“How?” Dany asked sharply, pulling out of Jon’s arms to look him in the eyes. She regretted the decision immediately, missing the security she felt wrapped in his arms. Wiping the tears from the side of her face she continued, “How? How are we going to fix this, Jon? In the eyes of the gods and men... We. Are. MARRIED!”

“I. Don’t. Know, Dany,” Jon drawled as he pulled his curls loose from the elastic band that had been holding them back so he could his hand through his hair, the same way he always did when he was upset or frustrated. 

“We could always just get divorced,” he decided, looking up at her with his crooked half smile he always used when he was nervous or unsure of himself.

“We could,” Dany agreed, feeling a tightening in her heart. “But I always said I would never be one of those people that got divorced.”

“Dany, we cannot just stay married… It’s not like we are really married.” He paused when she glared at him. “Well, I guess, we are, but does it really count?”

“Of course it counts! I wish there was a way we could just… Make it go away, as though it never happened!”

“That’s it!” Jon exclaimed, as though a lightbulb had suddenly gone off in his head, a true smile spreading across his face. 

“What’s it? We are legally bloody married! It’s not like we can just burn the certificate and act as though it didn’t happen.”

“True, however, I am sure, that when we explain to a lawyer what happened, they can just… make this marriage go away.”

“Go away? Jon, you are not making any sense! Marriages just don’t go away!”

“An annulment Dany!” He happily replied. “An annulment will dissolve our marriage and you will not have to list _divorced_ when you apply for a marriage license with your _future_ Prince Charming.”

“Gods, Jon! You are a genius!” Dany proclaimed, wrapping her arms around her nephew’s neck. “I could kiss you!”

“Well, I don’t know if I should allow that… considering you cannot stand the thought of being married to me,” Jon teased.

“Jon Targaryen!” Dany gasped, playfully placing her hand over her heart. “You wound me. For that, I am going to request custody of Ghost in the annulment settlement.”

“Not a chance, Auntie, Ghost was mine before we married… Although, l might agree to supervised visitation so I can have a night off every now and again. You’re just lucky you married me, and not some rando from the streets… At least you know your last name,” he jested with a playful twinkle in his eyes. 

The churning in her gut had subsided and her heart rate had returned to a normal steady rhythm as the two laughed and Dany was relieved that Jon had thought of a solution to their predicament. She was thankful that she had ended up marrying Jon instead of an unknown bastard from the side of Sunspear Boulevard. This could have been so much worse. 

“So… How are we supposed to go about requesting this annulment?” Dany inquired a few minutes later.

“You know, I think I still have the business card for the lawyer I used for my divorce from Ygritte in my wallet,” Jon stated, getting up from the couch. “Varys was kind of shifty and odd, but he made my divorce easy and Ygritte didn’t get a penny like she had set out to do.”

“You still have a business card from over two years ago?” she asked incredulously as he retrieved his wallet from the table next to the apartment door.

“You know I don’t get rid of anything. You never know when you might need it again,” he replied as he sat down next to her.

It was then she got a good look at his wallet. The black leather billfold was protesting at the sheer amount of stuff he had stuffed into the pockets. “Seven hells, Jon! When was the last time you cleaned this out!”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “Never.”

“It would probably just be easier to do an internet search for his office.”

“Aye, but I have his direct cell number on the card. We can talk to him personally instead of going through one of his _little birds_.”

“I suppose that would be quicker,” Dany concurred.

“Wanna help me sift through all this shit?” he asked, his tone was playful, but his grey eyes were pleading.

Dany agreed and the two began sorting through the items he had been carrying around with him for years. There were normal things like his debit card and driver's license, and a couple of condoms. However she was in awe at the number of receipts and business cards he had stuffed into each pocket of the leather wallet.

“Jon! This receipt is from a restaurant in Craster’s Keep from six years ago! You would have been eighteen years old at the time!” She exclaimed, examining the worn piece of paper. “Why the fuck do you still have this?”

“Oh… That was from my first date with Ygritte,” he answered nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders. “I guess I should have known I was not her type from that dinner considering she spent more time looking at the waitress than she did me,” he replied sheepishly.

Dany was in disbelief that he had held onto it for so long. “Well, we are going to get rid of this!”

“Aye, I think it’s time.”

A few minutes later, Dany came across a piece of paper which had been folded multiple times to fit into Jon’s wallet. It was another receipt. However, instead of from years ago, this one was from just a few weeks ago. Her heart began racing when she realized it was from the Starry Sept of Sunspear. 

_ $55 - Marriage Application Fee.  _

_ $10 - Certified Marriage License Certificate (will be mailed to the address you provided).  _

_ $245 - The Starry Sept’s Burning Love Wedding Package.  _

At the bottom of the sheet was a QR code - _to view the photo from your wedding ceremony, please scan this code from your smartphone._

With a shaking hand, she dug her cell phone out of her purse.

“Dany, what is it?” Jon asked looking up from the stack of business cards he had in his hands.

“Apparently, we do have a wedding photo,” she answered as she scanned the QR code. “Maybe seeing a picture from that night will help trigger some memories of what we were thinking that night.”

A couple of seconds later, the image appeared on her screen.

“Oh my gods,” she groaned as she stared at the picture on display. “No. No. No. No. NO!” 

Normally she would call this a great picture. She and Jon were both smiling and looked as though they were having a good time. And Jon looked sinfully sexy in his tight, dark denim jeans and navy shirt. However, not even the photo could trigger any memories of that night and nothing could have prepared her for the fact that they had gotten married by a Khal Drogo impersonator.

“What?” Jon asked, taking the phone from her hands. He smiled at the image on the display. “That’s a good picture of us Auntie D. We look happy.”

“Look happy! We. Look. Happy!” Dany was exacerbated. “Jon, I’m not even wearing a dress and you’re not in a suit! And we got **fucking** married by a **fucking** Khal Drogo impersonator!”

“At least he was a good one. It really looks like the Khal himself.”

“UGH!” she bellowed, taking her phone from his hands and throwing it back into her purse. “Let’s just find Varys’ number so we can get this marriage annulled.” 

“Fine!”

After a few more minutes of sorting through the contents of Jon’s wallet, the card with Varys’ direct number was located. After talking to the man known as _The Spider_ , they were told an annulment in their case should be easy to obtain. All they would need to do was come to his office to sign affidavits stating their marriage was fraudulent after Dany submitted proof of a negative pregnancy test from her doctors office. 

Dany agreed to call her provider as soon as they got off the phone to have the lab work ordered and she would have them fax the results to his office. They agreed to meet Varys at his office at ten on Monday morning to sign the paperwork. He would file the paperwork that same day, pull some strings and their annulment should be granted within a week.

“See Dany, everything is going to be just fine,” Jon smiled, pulling her into a hug after ending the call. “Our marriage will be erased and no one will ever know.”

◍◎◍◎◍◎

After leaving Jon’s apartment, Dany called her gynecologist. The receptionist informed her that Dr. Luwin was not in the office the rest of the day, but that his nurse, Talisa, would be able to see her immediately. Having the last name Targaryen always had its perks.

◍◎◍◎◍◎

An hour later, after having her height, weight and vital signs taken, Daenerys found herself sitting in a hard plastic chair in one of the exam rooms. 

“Hey Daenerys,” Talisa said with a smile on her face as she entered the room and gave her a hug. “It says here that you are in need of a pregnancy test? Do you think you might be pregnant?”

Dany always liked Talisa, she was a kind young woman with dark brown hair and eyes and beautiful tanned skin. She had once told Dany she had moved to Westeros from Volantis so she could attend medical school, instead she fell in love with another student, got married and had a child within a year of her arrival. 

“Oh gods no!” Dany laughed. She then explained that she had accidentally gotten married to her nephew Jon, while drunk and that she needed proof of a negative pregnancy test to have it annulled.

“So if the marriage wasn’t consummated, why do you need a pregnancy test?” 

“I think it was... but neither of us remembers,” Dany laughed. When the nurse gave her a quizzical look, Dany explained how they found the floor of the hotel room littered with used condoms the next morning. 

“I see,” Talisa chuckled with her before continuing her questioning. “When was your last menstrual cycle?”

“Uh… the middle of March, around the 18th I believe.” 

Talisa then looked down at the calendar on the desk. The smile on her face faltered slightly. 

“What’s wrong?” Dany questioned, concerned about the nurse’s sudden silence.

“I know you said that you and Jon used protection, but your cycle should have begun about six days ago. I am sure you are aware, but condoms are not the most reliable form of birth control. Also, you said you were both very intoxicated meaning the condoms could have not been used properly... Are you sure you’re sure you are not pregnant?”

“Of course I’m not pregnant,” Dany laughed. “Jon and I were only together that one night and enough condoms on the floor for me to know that we were careful… and it is normal for my cycles to be irregular because I have polycystic ovarian syndrome. Dr. Luwin even told me I would most likely have to undergo fertility treatments to conceive.”

A look passed Dany could not decipher, quickly crossed Talisa’s face before returning to her soft features. “I’m sure you are right.” 

She asked Dany a few more questions before drawing a couple tubes of blood.

“The results should be ready later this afternoon,” Talisa informed her as she placed a gauze dressing over the puncture site. “Doctor Luwin has c-sections scheduled for Monday morning, so he won’t review the results until he gets into the office on Monday afternoon. I am not supposed to, but if you like, I can give you a call when the results come back.”

Dany declined, stating just to send them to the Lawyer’s office. 

◍◎◍◎◍◎

As Daenerys drove home, she could not stop thinking about what Talisa had said… “ _Are you sure you’re not pregnant?”_

She thought about calling the nurse and asking her to contact her with the results when they became available, but she decided against it because she did not want the nurse to get into trouble. 

_Gods Dany, get at a grip! You’re not pregnant. Dr. Luwin has already told you the likelihood you would conceive naturally is like 10,000:1._

“Fuck it,” Dany exclaimed to herself when she saw a pharmacy on the corner. “I’ll just run in, by a test. It will come back negative and I will put my mind at ease.”

◍◎◍◎◍◎

“Aunt Dany, is there something bothering you?” Rhaenys asked as she filled her plate with a second serving of Essosi take-out. “You seem distant and you have hardly touched your dinner.” 

“She’s right,” Margaery concurred. “You _love_ Essosi food.”

“Oh, I’m just nervous about tomorrow.” Dany replied, forcing a chuckle through her lips. 

_It’s not a lie, I am nervous_ she added to herself. 

When Dany returned to her apartment, she had planned to take the pregnancy test before heading to spend the night at Rhaenys’ place for their planned girls night in with their other best friend Margaery Tyrell. However, her plans were halted when she read the instructions on the box: _for best results, use the first void of the morning._ Therefore, she now had a pregnancy test packed in her overnight bag. She was thankful Rhaenys had forbidden them from drinking tonight because she did not want them to be hung over for her wedding.

“What do you have to be nervous about? It’s not like you are the one vowing to give yourself to a man for the rest of your life!” Rhaenys teased. 

_No, apparently I have already done that… And I might be fucking pregant with his child._

“She’s right,” Marge chirped. “Is this because you don’t have a date? Well, don’t worry about that Dany. I don’t either. We can get drunk together and find some hot single men… Maybe you might find your future husband!”

“Oh, I don’t know if I will be drinking or not. I have kind of sworn off drinking since Sunspear… And after Daario, I’m not really looking to date,” 

_Again, not a lie… It's just I can't date because I am not single… There is the fact that I might be pregnant and drinking while growing human in your womb isn’t a good combination._

“You never did tell us what happened in Sunspear. You and Jon never did meet with the rest of us that first night like we planned,” Rhaenys stated. 

_What does she know?_ “Nothing really happened. We went to the wrong hotel bar, got drunk and went back to the room,” Dany replied, hoping her half truth would be enough. 

_And apparently had mind blowing marriage consummation intercourse._

“You know that you and Jon have been acting odd ever since... I’m guessing the two of you fucked.”

“MARGE!” Dany gasped.

“OH MY GODS YOU DID!” Margaery squealed. “I knew you two would get back together!”

“We aren’t together,” Dany sighed. _We are just kind of married,_ she left unsaid. 

“And to be honest, I could not tell you what happened and neither can Jon because we were both too drunk to remember… There, are you happy?

“Do you really not remember or is it that my little brother was so bad in bed that you don’t want to remember?” Rhaenys inquired, wiggling her brows.

“I am not going to discuss my sex life with either of you,” Daenerys deadpanned.

“Fine, you're no fun,” Marge huffed before returning to her plate of Essosi food. 

Daenerys was grateful the rest of the evening was spent discussing hair style and make-up and other last minute wedding details.


	2. PART TWO - THE ONE WHERE DANY GETS AN ANSWER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany gets confirmation and Rhaenys wedding to Aegon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy

The next morning, Dany woke before Rhaenys and Marge. She carefully climbed out of the bed, doing her best not to disturb the other two women, grabbed her phone from the nightstand and her toiletry bag, which contained the pregnancy test, from her overnight bag and made her way to the bathroom as quietly as she could. 

_You can do this Dany,_ she whispered to herself as she closed and locked the bathroom door. 

_You have read the instructions,_ she murmured as she slid her panties down her legs and sat down on the toilet.

 _All you have to do is pee on the damn stick for five seconds._ She removed the test from it’s wrapper, took the cap off and placed it under the stream of urine after she began to pee.

 _Now, all you have to do is wait three to five minutes for the results to pop up on the digital display screen._ She muttered after placing the pregnancy test on the sink counter, face down, next to her cell phone and wiping herself dry with some toilet paper.

_It is 6:55am… By 7:00, Not Pregnant will show up on the display screen and you will be able to put this all behind you. You will laugh and then Monday, Varys will make this all go away._

To pass the time, she washed her face. _6:56_. 

Then brushed her long silver tresses. _6:57._

After brushing her teeth, she glanced at her phone and saw it was 6:59. _Well, close enough to seven,_ Dany told herself as she grabbed the test and flipped it over.

**PREGNANT**

She set it down. _There is no way… The **NOT** before **PREGNANT **must have not appeared on the display yet because I did not wait for the full five minutes... Maybe I have something in my eyes... _She rubbed her eyes, hoping that when she looked at the test she would see the actual answer. 

She looked at the time on her phone once more. _7:00. Okay, now it is time to look._

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and picked up the test at the test once more. Peeking at the white plastic stick in her she still saw just the one word on the digital display.

The piece of plastic dropped from her hand and fell onto the floor.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! What the fuck am I going to do?” Dany said as she sat down on the toilet and put her head in her hands, willing the tears not to fall. 

“Dany? Are you okay?” She heard Marge’s concerned voice from the other side of the door.

_Shit!_

“Uh.. Yeah. I’m fine,” She said quickly as she picked the pregnancy test up from the floor. The word PREGNANT laughing at her as she wrapped it in a wad toilet paper and placed it in the wastebasket.

“I swear I just heard you cursing… you don’t sound alright.” 

“I just…” she paused trying to think of an excuse. She then saw her mascara in her toiletry bag. She quickly grabbed it and put it into the trash on top of the test before opening the door to let Margaery in. “I was getting ready to get in the shower and I dropped my mascara in the toilet,” she squeaked, angry at herself for being so emotional. “...and I don’t know what I’m going to do… It is the only Waterproof Mascara I have with me and now I need to go to the store and get another… and I promised Rhae I would stay with her all day and help her get ready.” 

Much to Dany’s dismay, the tears she had been willing back began to fall down her cheeks. 

“OH, Honey… It’s okay!” Marge exclaimed, pulling her into a comforting embrace. “Rhae is still asleep. Just run down to the drug store really quick and grab some more.”

“But… But what about Rhae.”

“I’ll stay here with Rhae… But hurry, it’s 7:05 and she asked me to wake her up at eight if she was still sleeping.”

“Thank you, Marge,” Dany sighed in relief, breaking the embrace. “I’ll be back as quick as I can… And I’ll stop at the coffee shop downstairs and get breakfast.”

She needed a few minutes to herself to figure out what she was going to do. She knew she was not ready to tell her friend or her niece about the baby. She needed to tell Jon first, but knew that today was not the day. There was no way she could not tell her nephew, on the day of his brother and sister’s wedding, that not only could they not get their marriage annulled, but that they were going to have a baby. _Tomorrow. I’ll tell Jon tomorrow, after the wedding._

◍◎◍◎◍◎

At 7:50, Daenerys returned to the apartment, muffins and coffee in hand and a new tube of waterproof mascara in her purse.

“Dany, guess what,” Marge whisper-yelled with a beaming smile on her face, her hands behind her back. 

“What?” Dany laughed as she put breakfast on the counter.

“You will never guess what I found in the bathroom after you left,” her friend practically squealed. 

Dany felt her stomach begin to revolt against the few sips of decaf coffee she drank on the way back to the apartment. She felt the bile rising in the back of her throat. “What?” she forced out, her voice barely a whisper.

“Look!” Marge then whipped the pregnancy test out from behind her back. “You are going to be an Auntie!... Well a Great Auntie!”

Dany could feel the clamminess forming on her palms. Beads of sweat forming on her brow. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ “Fuck!” 

“Are you not excited for Egg and Rhae?” Marge inquired, the smile falling from her face and confusion forming on her soft face. “I thought you would be excited at the prospect of actually having a niece or nephew that is actually younger than you.” 

Dany felt her lip begin to quiver and tear again forming in her eyes. _Gods damn it! Get a hold of yourself. You have to tell her. Hopefully she can keep it secret._ “Marge… It’s not Rhae’s test.” she whispered. “It’s mine.”

Her friend’s large brown eyes widened and the next thing Dany knew, she was being pulled into a crushing embrace. “Oh D! This is so exciting!”

“Shh! I cannot tell anyone yet! I just found out and I haven’t told the father,” Dany gritted out, as she untangled herself. _No! No! No! I really needed to tell Jon first. He would have known what to do._ When Dany met Marge’s eyes she continued hoping she could convey the importance, “You cannot tell anyone!” 

Marge nodded.

“What can’t she tell?” 

_OH NO!_ Dany thought as she turned around to see a bedheaded Rhaenys coming out of her room. Her eyes seemed to be focused on Marge. She quickly glanced at the young woman next to her and noticed the pregnancy test on full display.

“OH MY GODS MARGE! Are you pregnant?”

“Oh… Oh yeah... Yes. Yes I am. I am so knocked up right now.”

“I am so happy for you,” Rhaenys continued as she came over and embraced their friend. 

“I know, it’s so exciting,” Dany added, joining in on the hug and mouthing a thank you to Marge. 

“I’m super excited, just a little shocked,” Marge played along.

“I didn’t even know you were dating anyone right now,” Rhaenys murmured. 

“Oh, I’m not dating anyone...”

Dany shot a look at Marge. _Gods, Rhae is never going to buy this!_

“Then who's the father?”

“Oh… You know, just some guy from a bar I shagged while we were in Sunspear.”

“I don’t recall you with anyone while in Sunspear… I would ask Dany if she met this mystery man, but she claims that she has no memory of Sunspear.”

_I have no memory, but I do know what happened._

“You know me… I just decided to go back out, alone, after everyone went to bed… and well…” Marge chuckled, putting her hands on her stomach. “Now I have a little surprise to remember the trip by.” 

“If you are excited about the baby, why was Dany telling you not to tell anyone?” Rhaenys inquired, breaking the group hug.

“Oh you know… I did not want Marge’s news to take away from your big day, Rhae! Today should be only about you,” Dany answered, not trusting Marge to come up with a believable reply. 

“That’s right,” Margeary agreed. “Today is all about you… So let’s get you ready... and get you married!”

◍◎◍◎◍◎

A few hours later, Dany stood on the dais in her black lace gown embellished with embroidered flowers, leaves and petals of roses and tulips sewn into the material. Marge was standing to her left. As they waited for Rhae to make her way down the aisle, she tried to keep her eyes off of Jon, who was standing on the other side of the stage and tried to push the thought of the life growing,in what she thought to be her barren womb, out of her mind. 

She looked around the beautifully decorated Sept, admiring the orange begonias, dark red amaryllis and blue winter roses Rhaenys had chosen. Dany recalled Rhae telling her why she had chosen each of the flowers - the orange to represent the Dornish roots of her mother, Elia, who had died giving birth to Aegon, red for her Targaryen blood, and the blue to pay respect to the woman who loved her and treated her as her own - her stepmother, Lyanna.

Her attention was pulled towards the doors of the sept when the music changed. Rhaenys looked like a princess in her simple white satin gown as her father, Rheagar, walked her down the aisle. 

The ceremony was beautiful. 

Dany caught herself getting teary eyed as her niece and nephew pledged to belong to one another until the end of their days.

“You may now seal your union with a kiss,” their friend Gendry, who was officiating the wedding, declared.

 _I am never going to have this… I am never going to have a real wedding._ She thought, clapping as Aegon and Rhaenys sealed their vows with a kiss.

◍◎◍◎◍◎

The reception was just as elegant. 

Rhaegar had reserved _The Throne Room_ of the Red Keep for the occasion and it was decorated with the same orange, red and blue flowers at the sept. 

_I was supposed to have my wedding reception here._

According to her father, Aerys, The Red Keep had been in their family for hundreds of years. That their family had built the red sandstone castle brick by brick when they were the Kings and Queens of Westeros. Then after democracy replaced the monarchy, their family converted the castle, as well as their castles at Dragonstone and Summerhall, into a chain of swanky hotels. The Red Keep was always the most popular for weddings.

“So… Who’s the father?” Marge inquired once they were alone at the table.

Dany sighed. “You know… I haven’t told him yet, so I don’t think it would be fair to tell anyone until after he is aware.”

“Yeah… I understand.” Marge agreed. However without taking a breath she continued, “Is it Daario?”

“Oh, Marge!” 

“I’m sorry… I’ll stop…” she looked briefly down at her hand before looking back up with her with wide eyes, “Is it Jon? It’s Jon isn’t it?” 

Dany sighed in exacerbation. Her heart was racing. D _ear gods! How did she figure it out? Please let it not show on my face._

However, before she could reply, Marge continued. “OH MY GODS, IT'S GENDRY!”

“Marge, please stop! I’m not going to tell you until after I tell him!” Dany gritted out.

“At least we know it’s a him,” Marge hummed in triumph before getting up from the table and pressing a kiss to Dany’s cheek. “Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go to the loo.” 

Dany said a quick goodbye and turned her attention back to her half eaten plate of food. _Ugh, food already smells different._

“Can you believe Margeary got herself pregnant?” Rhaenys asked as she sat down in the chair Marge had just vacated.

“Oh, come on Rhae, let’s not talk about that right now,” Dany chirped a little too cheerfully even for her own ears.

“Come on Auntie D! This is so huge!” Rhaenys declared. “Marge is gonna be a mother!”

 _Take the attention away from the pregnancy and put it back on the bride. This is Rhaenys day, She needs the attention to be on her._ “Sure, I know this… But not as big as your wedding.” 

“Of course nothing is as big as my wedding!” she happily agreed. “But still how dumb do you have to be to get pregnant?”

“Gods, Rhae! How can you say that! Sometimes you can do everything right… Wear everything you are supposed to wear and one of those little swimmers just breaks through!”

“But how?”

“I don’t know… Maybe the persistent little sperm ate a hole through the latex,” Dany deadpanned. “I don’t think you should be judging Marge for this… She did not get pregnant on purpose and she was safe!”

“Alright,” Rhaenys declared, taking a couple of glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. She handed one of the glasses to Dany and continued. “So Marge said she is planning to keep the baby… I just don’t know how she is going to do it… Raising a child all by herself will be hard.”

“Well, maybe the father of the child will help,” Dany stated as she chewed nervously on her thumb nail. She began to feel the treacherous tears forming in her eyes. _Jon won’t abandon me will he?_

“Marge said it was some random guy from a bar Sunspear… She probably doesn’t even have a way to contact him,” Rhaenys took a sip of champagne before continuing, “I just don’t see how she’s gonna do it on her own… Like how is she going to juggle work and a baby? Does she even realize she is not going to be able to go on another date, for like the next… Eighteen years?”

“I don’t know,” Dany squeaked, looking away from her niece’s powerful gaze, wiping away the couple of tears that had escaped from behind her lids.

“Are you okay?” 

Dany could hear the concern in Rhaenys tone. 

“Mmhm,” Dany hummed. “Just thinking about Marge… Poor, knocked up Marge not really thinking this through.” 

Dany then took a sip from the glass of champagne in her hand, savoring the way the bubbles danced against her tongue. However, before she swallowed, she realized her mistake. She turned her head to the side and spit the alcohol back into the glass. 

She heard Rhaenys gasp.

 _FUCK_! Dany screamed to herself when she saw Rhaenys staring at her, her chocolate eyes wide with disbelief. 

“That… That is actually how the Essosi drink it,” Dany lied weakly.

“Seven hells, Aunt Dany… Margaery isn’t pregnant. _YOU’RE_ PREGNANT!” Rhaenys whisper-yelled. 

Dany nodded meekly, not trusting her voice, knowing that if she did, her emotions would get the best of her and tears would begin to fall.

“I swear, being knocked up really makes you have to pee a lot!” Marge exclaimed, sitting down next to Rhaenys at the table.

“You can stop with the charade,” Rhae snapped. “I know that you aren’t pregnant, Aunt Dany is.”

“I don’t know why I even bothered,” Marge huffed, grabbing one of the glasses of champagne from the table and emptying the contents. “Being fake pregnant is hard,” she added as she placed the empty glass back on the table.

“How are you feeling about this?” Rhaenys inquired gently, her eyes full of compassion. “I know that you never thought that you would have a baby of your own.”

Rhaenys and Dany had always been extremely close. Therefore, after learning it would be extremely difficult for her to conceive, her niece had been the one she turned to for support. 

“I don’t really know how I feel. This was just totally unexpected,” She admitted, grabbing her glass of champagne from the table. “I thought I knew what I was going to do.... And now I have to make all these decisions I don’t know if I am prepared to make.” 

_I thought I was going to get my marriage to Jon annulled. I thought I would be able to put this all behind me,_ she added to herself, absentmindedly taking a sip from the glass in her hand only to immediately spit it out once more. 

“Damn it, someone take this away from me!” She cried.

“Calm down,” Marge said as she took the glass from Dany’s outstretched hand. “Maybe you’re not really pregnant.”

“What?” Rhaenys and Dany both exclaimed in disbelief.

Margeary went on to explain that when offered to carry her brother Loras and his husband's child, she took multiple tests before telling them the in vitro fertilization had been successful. And that there was no reason to freak out until she was one hundred percent sure of the result.

“She’s right… Maybe you peed on the stick wrong…”

“I read the directions,” Dany huffed, “I know I peed on the bloody stick right.”

“Come on, take another test,” Rhae pleaded. “It can be your wedding present to me!”

 _Maybe they are right. Or maybe I should just call the Doctor’s office on Monday morning. Well, it cannot hurt to take another one._

“Alright,” Dany relented, “I’ll take another test when I get home.”

“Oh no.. Now, you are going to do it now, I need to know if I am getting a little cousin,” Rhaenys stated, standing up and then pulling Dany to her feet. “Marge, go run to the store and get a test!”

“Oh, no need. I just need to stop by the coat check… I keep one in my purse.”

“Why in seven hells do you have a pregnancy test in your purse?” Dany asked incredulously as the trio made their way out of the Throne Room.

“What?” Marge shrugged as if carrying around a pregnancy test was the same as having a box of condoms in your purse. “You never know when someone you know might have a need to pee on a stick before a night of drinking.”

◍◎◍◎◍◎

Ten minutes later, Dany found herself sitting on top of the plush white comforter of the bed in her hotel room. Rhaenys sat on one side of her and Marge on the other. Marge was telling some story about a guy she dated once, named Joffrey, but never heard from again after she told him she had given birth to her little brother’s children. Dany had heard the story many times before and therefore was not really paying attention. Even if she had never heard the story, she would not have been able to concentrate because her mind was racing. She felt more nervous about the results of this test than the last. _This test will verify if I am free to live my life or if I will be shackled down to sleepless nights for the next eighteen years._

“Ok, time!” Rhaenys declared, thankfully getting their friend the shut the fuck up. “Marge, what does it say.”

“It is…” she drawled out as she picked up the white stick from the dresser. “NEGATIVE!”

“Negative?” Dany murmured in disbelief. Her heart felt as though it were shattering and the tears began to cascade down her cheeks. 

“It’s okay Auntie D,” Rhaenys said, pulling her into her arms as Marge handed her a tissue. 

“I’m sorry,” Dany apologized, failing to rein in her emotions. “I’m sorry… I don’t know why I’m so upset over something that was never true. I should be happy I’m not pregnant. A baby right now would make life so much more difficult.” 

_Considering the man who would have been the father and I are meeting with a lawyer in a couple of days to annul our marriage. But I love Jon… This baby would have been a little bit of me and a little bit of him…_

“I was just so sure that it was positive,” she sighed.

 _This baby would have been a gift I never thought the gods would bless me with. I guess the joke is on me… this is the gods ways of getting back at me for making such a stupid life decision._

“I guess I did not realize how much I wanted this baby until I found out it wasn’t there… Do you think I should take a third?”

“No, I don’t think that is necessary,” Marge said with a wicked smirk, holding the pregnancy test out for Dany to take. “And, I guess it is a good thing that you really do want the baby, because I was lying a second ago… your eggo really is preggo.” 

“What?” Daenerys gasped, taking the test and staring at it. 

Two pink lines. _POSITIVE._

“I’m going to have a baby,” she whispered to herself. “I really am going to have Jon’s baby.”

“WHAT!” Marge and Rhaenys squeaked.

 _OH SHIT._ “I said that out loud. Didn’t I?” she looked up at the two women sheepishly.

“Did you just say you are having my little brother’s baby? That I’m going to be an auntie?” 

Dany could see the tears gathering in the corners of her niece’s eyes. _Well I guess there is no denying it._

 _“_ Yes, Jon is the father of my baby.” She confirmed with a nod. Admitting this made it feel as though she was able to breathe deeply again.

“But how?”

“Rhae, you just got married. I surely hope you know how babies are conceived,” Dany deadpanned.

“I know how babies are made! What I mean is that I didn’t know the two of you were back together,” Rhaenys smiled, playfully pushing her shoulder. “I cannot believe you kept it secret that you were fucking my little brother again.”

“Because there was… is nothing to tell. We really aren’t together...” 

“I don’t understand? I remember having to take all kinds of hormone shots before I got pregnant with Loras and Renly’s twins… and you haven’t been receiving any shots,” Marge interrupted with a furrowed brow. “If y’all aren’t fucking, how did Jon but a baby in your belly?”

_Oh Marge, sometimes you can be so naive. I guess I do owe them an explanation. I just don’t have to tell them every little detail… Like the fact that we got married._

Daenerys then explained to them that she and Jon had woken-up in bed together, in Sunspear, hungover, with no recollection of their actions the previous evening. However, there had been more than enough evidence in the room to confirm they had spent plenty of time exploring each other's bodies before passing out. 

“Oh…” Marge gasped, a look of understanding washing across her face. “I bet this happened because y’all crashed someone’s wedding!”

Dany’s heart began to race and suddenly the room felt twenty degrees warmer. “Wha… What are you talking about?” she stammered barely above a whisper.

“I saw you two leaving The Little Starry Sept Chapel together when Rhae, Egg, Gendry and I were walking down Sunspear Boulevard looking for you… I know that whenever I watch someone get married I get horny.”

“You saw them leaving a wedding chapel together and you didn’t say anything?” Rhaenys asked Marge in disbelief.

“What? They were across the street and it was loud. There is no way they would have heard me,” Marge defended herself, waving her arms dismissively. “Besides, they looked like they were having a good time by themselves and why would I want to ruin their fun… I know if I had a hot guy on my arm I would be pissed if you stopped me… You know what? You should actually be thanking me!” she stated, poking her finger into Rhae’s chest.

“Thanking you?” Rhaenys chided, her face twisted in bewilderment.

“Yeah, you are getting a little niece or nephew because I didn’t stop them. It is because of me, they went back to the hotel and spent the night fucking like a couple of horny teenagers,” she gushed, clearly proud of her part in Dany’s predicament.

 _Is this a predicament? I never thought that I would have a baby without medical intervention._ _Should I be thanking Marge or mad at her for not stopping me and Jon from going back to the hotel and consummating our marriage? If she would have said something, Jon and I never would have conceived this baby…_ Dany felt her emotions threatening to spill over once more at the thought of her child not being in her womb. _If Marge had stopped us, I might never have had this opportunity to be a mother._

“Wait!” Rhaenys snapped her head back to Dany. “What were you and Jon doing at a wedding chapel? You were not invited to a wedding… And if you were, surely you would have told me about crashing a wedding!”

Dany had to look away from her niece’s piercing gaze. Her fingernails were suddenly more interesting than the conversation in the room and the fact that she was carrying Jon’s baby in her womb. She knew that Rhaenys was smart and it was only going to be a matter of moments before she put the pieces together… she could feel her heart beating in her ears as she waited... _Damn it Marge!_ _1... 2… 3..._

“OH MY GODS! YOU AND JON GOT MARRIED IN SUNSPEAR AND DIDN’T INVITE ME!”

◍◎◍◎◍◎

After explaining to the two young women everything that had happened in her life over the last thirty-six hours, and swearing them to secrecy until after she spoke to Jon, the trio made their way back down to the reception in the Throne Room. Dany felt lighter. It had felt good to finally discuss everything that had happened in her life with two of her best friends.

Once they entered the room, Marge made a beeline for the bar, stating since she no longer knocked up, she was going to _get drunk and find someone to spend the night with._

“There you are, my beautiful bride,” Egg smiled as he walked over to them, pulling his wife to his side and pressing a kiss to her brow. “Hey, Aunt Dany. Where have y’all been?”

“Oh. Aunt Dany just needed some help with something… personal,” Rhaenys answered for them. Dany gave her a relieved and grateful smile.

“Is everything alright?” Aegon looked towards her with concern etched upon his smooth Targaryen features.

“I’m fine now, thank you,” Dany managed to say, her voice cracking as she cursed her hormone induced emotions once more. _Don’t cry. Don’t cry._ “It's just,” _Deep Breath._ “I don’t know… weddings just seem to make me emotional.” Suddenly feeling too hot, she began to fan herself with her hand. “I cannot believe my niece and nephew have finally gotten hitched.”

Aegon laughed and pulled her into a strong embrace. “Love you Auntie D, it really means a lot to me and Rhae that you came.” 

“Where else would I be?” she sniffled.

He then leaned in close and whispered just loud enough for her to hear over the crowd of people at the reception, “Jon is looking for you. He said he owed you a _first_ dance after what happened in Sunspear.”

Dany’s heart seized and she stiffened momentarily before pulling out of her silver haired nephew's arms and meeting his indigo irises. She instantly knew that he was aware of what had transpired between her and Jon while in Sunspear. Which meant that Gendry also knew. She wanted to be mad at Jon for telling this secret, but she couldn’t. How could she blame him for needing someone to talk to? After all, she had just finished telling Rhae and Marge. 

_He was probably brooding all last night… Egg and Gendry probably forced it out of him, the poor thing._

“Last I saw him, he was sitting at our table, brooding into a cup of Wildling Ale.”

Daenerys thanked her oldest nephew, kissed his and Rhaenys’ cheeks before leaving in search of Jon. 

She found him exactly where Aegon stated he would be. Sitting alone, at the head table, brooding into a mug of ale. 

Dany admired him for a few moments - he looked very dapper in his dark suit and Targaryen red button down shirt. His normally wild raven curls were loose and styled; it was apparent he had for once taken the time to fix his hair with the use of palmades and hairspray. She decided she liked his hair down. _Gods Dany, quit ogling him! You need to get your ass over there and tell him... He needs to know he is going to be a father,_ She thought as she forced her legs to resume their forward movement to where he was sitting.

“Hey there... Hubby,” she joked, slapping him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention. _Will he want to remain my husband once he learns about the baby? But I don’t want him to remain married to me because of obligation. Do I want to remain married to him? I know that I don’t want to lose him… Even if he doesn’t want to take an active role in our baby’s life._ “Egg said you were looking for me.”

“Hey, wifey,” he replied, hesitation and nervousness clear in his voice and a forced smile that didn’t reach his eyes on his face. She could see in his eyes that he could sense her discomfort as well. 

_UGH. Sometimes I wish he didn’t know me as well as he does._

“Uh, yeah… I asked him and Gendry to send you my way if they saw you.” Jon then looked down at his empty mug and babbled, “Uh… wanna dance with me?”

‘Sure,” Dany murmured as she nodded in consent.

A true smile spread across Jon’s face as he stood. Dany could tell that he was relieved. _Did he actually think I would say no?_

However, she could feel the tenseness return to his posture as soon as he placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her towards the smooth stone dance floor in the center of the room. _Is his palm sweating?_ She could sense that Jon had something he wanted to say and that he was working up the courage to say it. He opened then closed his mouth to speak several times, just to close it without muttering a single word. _He’s nervous._

As they walked in silence, Dany's mind was swirling with what she should say to put him at ease or if she should even break the tense silence between them. She wondered if now would be a good time to tell them about their baby. _Should I tell him here or should I wait until later? Gods there really isn’t a later because we are supposed to meet with Varys on Monday. If I tell him here will he freak out and cause a scene? Of course not… This is calm Jon. If I tell him here, will he start brooding again? More than normal? What should I even say?_

By the time they reached the crowded dance floor, Dany had lost all of her self confidence. She did not know what to say. And apparently, Jon was at a loss for words as well.

Wordlessly, her sexy raven haired nephew bowed to her and offered her his hand. She accepted with a forced smile as the butterflies danced in her stomach.

They twirled around in a tense silence for what felt like an eternity. _Gods Dany, just fucking say something!_

She was unable to meet his eyes, afraid of what she would see in his stormy irises. She also knew that once she told him what else happened in Sunspear, things between them would never be the same. 

_You have known Jon your entire life. Up until yesterday, everything was fine. Things between the two of you have been fine over the last few weeks… You were able to go back to normal, just like y’all did after you spent three months being family with benefits. It’s not like anything in your relationship has really changed. You are still his Aunt Dany and he is still your nephew Jon._

“Shit!” Dany hissed through her teeth as a sharp pain shot through her foot. “Are you drunk?” she inquired, finally meeting Jon’s eyes.

“Seven hells, I’m so fucking sorry, Aunt Dany!” Jon rushed apologetically. “I promise I’m not drunk! I’ve only had the one drink… I just... I have a lot on my mind and wasn’t paying attention. Are you alright? Do you need to go sit down?”

“I am fine, Jon,” Dany confirmed as they again began to sway to the slow song being played by the band. 

When they again began to descend into silence, she continued, “You know, you used to always come to me when you had a problem. And I know that I happen to be part of your current problem.” Dany rambled, knowing their drunken rendezvous in Sunspear was the reason for this brooding. “You have never had a problem talking to me in the past, so what has you so tongue-tied now?” 

“You look really pretty tonight,” Jon rushed, a slight blush rising up from his neck.

“Thank you, Jon… You look pretty dapper yourself. Whoever knew you could clean up so nicely.” 

With the ice broken, the two fell into a comfortable conversation. However, whenever she thought to bring up Sunspear and the child in her womb, she could not do it. 

“Dany, are you alright?”

“Huh…”

“You were brooding,” Jon chuckled easily. “I’m normally the one doing that…” He then bent down, she could feel his warm breath on her ear as he whispered, “You know, for at least the next six days you are my wife. You can talk to me about anything.”

She nearly blurted out her secret. She schooled her features, hoping he would not press on it further. 

_Later. I can’t tell him in this crowd of people. There are too many ears here and someone could easily overhear. I will tell him after we leave the Throne Room. I need to tell him in private. I will invite him to my room. We will be able to talk there without prying ears._

“I just have a lot on my mind… the last day and a half have been quite…” She closed her eyes for a moment, searching for an appropriate word, “unexpected,” she decided.

“Aye, that is true. Never in a thousand years would I believe I drunkenly got married, to you, in Sunspear,” Jon chuckled nervously. “But that certificate states that is exactly what occurred.”

“She’s WHAT?!” Dany head Egg exclaim from where they were dancing a few feet away

Dany and Jon both whipped their heads to look at the newly married couple. Dany could see Rhae turning her husband’s face back to her and whispering in his ear. She was clearly scolding him for his outburst.

_Shit! Aegon knows. I have to get away from here before he sees us and does something stupid._

“You know, all this dancing is making me super thirsty,” Dany articulated - the tone of her voice higher and squeaker than she would have liked. “Let's go over to the bar and get something to drink,” she continued as she removed his hand from the small of her back and pulled him away from the dance floor.

“Alright,” Jon chuckled as they fished their way through the people still occupying the dance floor. “I could use another ale.” 

As they approached the bar, Dany began to feel her stomach knotting up once more, concerned that Jon would wonder why she did not order an alcoholic beverage. Therefore, she requested he go and get them some hors d'oeuvres while she went to get them some drinks. Jon happily consented and they agreed to meet back at the table.

◍◎◍◎◍◎

A few minutes later, Dany was sitting at the table, picking at one of the pigs in a blanket Jon had brought over. He was telling some story about Gendry asking his cousin Arya out on a date. She was trying to follow along, smiling and laughing when she thought the times were appropriate.

“So are you ever going to tell me what is going on in that pretty little mind of yours?” Jon asked as he took a sip from his mug, finally getting her attention. “I have known you for your entire life, Dany. I can tell that something is eating at you. I can see that you have something you want to tell me.” 

_Jon, I’m pregnant…_

_Jon, we are going to have a baby..._

_Jon, when we consummated our drunken marriage, some of your little swimmers somehow used little tools to break through the rubber and knocked me up…_

_Jon, they probably will not grant our annulment because I’m with child…your child..._

However, whenever she opened her mouth to say something, the words died on the tip of her tongue. 

“Auntie D, we are fixing what happened in Sunspear,” Jon stated, taking one of her hands into his, a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes on his face. 

She could tell he was truly concerned. Again, she felt the treacherous welling of emotions behind her eyes. 

“I promise you, in about a week you will be able to put it in the past and it will be nothing but a memory that neither one of us was able to remember,” he continued, pressing a chaste kiss to her finger tips before letting her hand go.

She could also see in his eyes that he had more he wished to say, but was just saying what he thought she wanted to hear. _Damn it Dany, would you want to put this in the past, even if you weren't pregnant with his baby? Just fucking tell him!_

Her mouth was drier than the deserts of Dorne. _I have to tell him._ She grabbed her glass of soda water from the table and brought it to her lips. However, before she was able to take a sip, the glass was yanked from her hands.

“Hey, what the fuck?” Dany bellowed, turning her head to see the culprit. Gendry Waters.

“Really, Daenerys? Alcohol?” he asked, a look of sheer disgust and disbelief on his face. “I cannot believe you could even possibly think about drinking alcohol at a time like this!”

She was mortified. She could not believe Gendry knew she was pregnant and was scolding her for something she wasn’t doing... And praying that Jon did not question why he would have been upset with her for drinking.

“There is no alcohol in my drink,” Dany spat as Gendry downed the contents of her glass. She watched her brown-haired friend’s face as he swallowed, and the realization that she was drinking soda water with a lime. “I am quite capable of making intelligent decisions.”

“Gendry, Dany is twenty-two,” Jon laughed “She is clearly able to decide if she wants to have an alcoholic drink or not… This isn’t Sunspear, neither of us are plastered… besides, a drink might be what is needed to take the edge off.”

Gendry looked perplexed. “Jon, why are you…”

“Gendry - There you are,” Margaery stated, appearing out of nowhere with a flute of champagne in each hand. She gave their friend a quick kiss on the cheek and handed him one of the glasses. “Dany knows what she is doing… And we need to go see the bride and groom - I believe they still owe us a dance,” she added as she began to pull Gendry away from them. 

As they walked away, Marge looked over her shoulder and winked at Dany. Dany mouthed a thank you to her.

“Well… That was weird,” Jon said, pulling her attention back to him.

“Yes, it was,” she responded. 

_Well, not really, considering Gendry knows I’m pregnant and he thought I was putting my and Jon’s child at risk. Fuck, now Rhae, Egg, Marge and Gendry all know I’m knocked up with Jon’s child. Gods I need to tell him before someone else tells Jon_. 

Dany sighed. She knew there was no way they were going to be able to talk at the reception without being interrupted again. “You know… There is something we need to discuss and I don’t think we will be able to do it here… I think we need to go somewhere - private.”

“We can always head up to my room?” Jon suggested.

“Alright,” Dany consented with a nod. “That’s probably a good idea.”


	3. PART THREE - THE ONE WHERE DANY TELLS…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany talk

Dany felt Jon’s firm hand on the small of her back as he led her out of the elevator and towards his hotel room on the twentieth floor of the Red Keep.

Her high heels clicking against the stone floors. With each step she took, the more she wanted to turn around and go back down to the wedding reception. But she knew she couldn't. This news could not wait - she had only learned the truth that morning and it was already eating at her - she knew she could not rest until she told Jon. He had the right to know before the meeting with the lawyer on Monday. 

“This is it,” her nephew murmured, removing his hand from her back to take the room keycard from his wallet.

 _This is it Dany. You can do this,_ she thought as she took a deep breath while he opened the door. 

“Jon, I have something really important I need to discuss with you,” Dany stated firmly, walking into the hotel room as he held the door open for her. 

“I think I know what you want to talk about… At least I hope I do,” Jon replied with a shy smile on his face as he closed the door. 

“You do?” 

“Aye, I do,” he confirmed as he gestured to the fancy crimson armchair by the window. “Have a seat and let me go first.” 

“Alright,” Dany nodded as she sat down in the chair. _Oh sweet Jon, I find that hard to believe because even I did not know for sure until after I spoke with Rhae and Marge. You know nothing, yet._

“I came to the realization talking to Gendry earlier tonight. He really helped me to open my eyes to our situation,” Jon smiled as he sat down on the bed across from her. “Gods I cannot believe how blind I was not to see it sooner.”

 _There is no way he figured out that I’m pregnant._ Dany’s heart started beating wildly when he took her hands into his. “I don’t thi-”

“Dany, I know and I feel the same… I want to go for it,” Jon interrupted with that stupid crooked half smile that she loved. “That is, as long as you do.”

“What?” she breathed out. Her mind was racing. _What the fuck is he talking about?_ _There is no way he knows… He said Gendry helped him come to this realization... There is no way Gendry figured it out and told Jon… Unless Marge told Gendry earlier today and then he told Jon. Oh fuck._ She felt bile rising up the back of her esophagus. She could not force words across her lips. 

His gray eyes met her violet ones. He had a smile on his face and she could tell he was searching for the right words. There was also a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. It was a look she saw in Egg’s eyes when he looked at Rhaenys or Rhaegar when he looked at Lyanna.

“When we went to Sunspear, from what I remember, we had a lot of fun and the night was certainly very...passionate, if the evidence that was all over the floor is to be believed…”

_Even in your drunken state, I have the proof in my womb that you knew where to put it._

She wanted to agree with his assessment, but could not get the words to pass her lips, so she just nodded, silently signaling for him to continue.

“So, I don’t think we should rush to get an annulment,” he said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. “I think we should give us… As in Jon and Dany… Dany and Jon... a real try,” he added as he gestured between the two of them with his free hand.

“Jon, I don't think you know what you are talking about,” Dany replied, letting go of his hand, fearful he would feel the moisture that was forming on her palm. 

“And just because the circumstances are what they are, doesn’t mean that we have to stay married,” she added as she wiped her palms on the mesh fabric of her gown. 

_Does he just want to stay together because of the baby? I know we cannot get an annulment, but can we even get a divorce while I’m pregnant?_

“I know that we don’t have to but I want to,” Jon confirmed, his eyes still glimmering with something she couldn’t name, “I am not saying that we need to live as husband and wife, but I want us to be together. I think we owe it to ourselves to date before we just...erase our marriage.” 

“Seriously. What?” Dany asked, clearly confused. 

“Before, the timing wasn’t right. When we were together before, we were both hurting from our failed relationships and were just in need of release. I think we owe it to ourselves to start a real relationship… Not like in the past, when we would meet up for a tumble in the sheets, but one where I pick you up and take you out to dinner and a movie or out dancing. Then afterwards, if the date was a success, we could go back to my apartment and have sex with actual feelings and not just lust or as a way to stop the pain.”

Dany was even more confused by his answer. _Maybe he doesn’t know. Just spit it out._ “Jon, just because we are going to…”

“Dany... I love you,” Jon blurted out.

“What?” Dany was taken aback by his confession. 

_What does he mean by he loves me?_

Her train of thought was gone. This was not how she envisioned this conversation. 

_Gods Dany, you have to say something besides what!_

Swallowing hard, she forced herself to continue, “I… I know that you love me and I love you too. You are my nephew and one of my best friends. I would be concerned if you did not love me.” 

Jon looked sheepish and a redness began to creep up his neck. “I mean I’m _in_ love with you. I have been for years. I was an idiot not to see it sooner. An idiot for having to have Gendry point it out to me...” 

His voice trailed off, unable to look her in the eyes.

“Jon Targaryen, you’re not in love with me,” Dany deadpanned as she took his head in her hands and forced him to look her in the eyes before she continued. “You are just confused because of everything that has happened… everything we have learned since yesterday afternoon.” 

“Dany, I am not confused,” Jon declared, taking her hands off his face and into his own. “I am in love with you and have been since I was eighteen.”

“I don’t understand?” Dany was perplexed. She was a couple of years younger than him. She recalled him coming over less and less his senior year of highschool. Then as soon as he graduated, he went thousands of miles north to spend the summer with his mother’s family before attending college at Castle Black. 

“What are you talking about? You rarely came over your senior year of high school. You were too busy with sports and...and your friends… Then… Then you were gone.”

“Why the fuck do you think I went North?” 

Jon’s gaze was hard. Unreadable. There was a stormcloud of emotions dancing within his steely gray irises.

“I don’t know?” she whispered, unable to break her eyes away from his. “To be closer to your mother’s family?”

“No, Dany. I went North because I had to get away.”

“I know your parents are a little overbearing, but they mean well…”

“Dany, I had to get away from _you_ ,” Jon interjected.

“What?” She breathed out. Again cursing herself for her lack of vocabulary. She did not know how to feel about this declaration. She did not know why one of her closest relatives decided he needed to get away from her. 

_Should I be offended?_

She knew that she had been a little awkward at that age but she was confused. When she was about fifteen, she had started having dreams about Jon, sneaking into her room in the middle of the night and ravishing her and damnit, she wanted so badly for them to come true. She thought maybe if she could get him to notice her...to see her as more than his Aunt Dany, they could continue with their family traditions. 

“I had to leave because if I didn’t, I would have probably been arrested.” 

Jon then explained that when he saw her in that tiny red and black bikini at the Targaryen Family Reunion, the summer before his senior year of high school he was done. No longer could he see her as his buck toothed, freckle faced little aunt he would hangout with on the weekends or at family gatherings - he could only see her as a beautiful young woman, that had curves in all the right places. Therefore, he forced himself to stay away; he knew if he continued to hangout with her like he always had, he would have acted on those impulses which would have landed him in jail if anyone found out. That while Westeros does not care about incestuous relationships between Targaryens, they would not be so accepting of a relationship between a man of eighteen and a girl that had not yet seen her sixteenth nameday. He also did not think he could have handled her rejection if she did not feel the same.

“I thought the feelings would go away,” He continued to explain, “I thought they were nothing more than lusting after a beautiful, unobtainable girl. However, even with time and staying away, I couldn’t shake them… I could not stop the dreams I was having about you. So, as soon as I graduated High School, I took the coward's way out - I ran away as far as I could, to attend school at Castle Black where I met Ygritte. I didn’t care for her at first… I actually rejected her advances more times than I remember. Then I heard you were dating that Meereenese cunt, Hizdahr and...” 

He shook his head with a sad smile, “And so I told myself why not. What could be the harm in dating someone who _seemed_ to be interested in me? I thought it might actually be good for me.”

Dany felt the prickling of tears and cursed as they began to spill. _Fucking hormones!_

“Why? Why did you never tell me any of this?” _We could have been together so much sooner and under better circumstances,_ she left unsaid.

“Because even though I hated Hizdahr with a passion as hot as the twelve flames of Valyria, you seemed so happy and who was I to interfere with your happiness,” Jon murmured as he wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. “So I thought I needed to move on… I thought my feelings for you were not real - that they were just lust or something stupid ingrained in my brain that Targaryens are only supposed to fuck and marry other Targayens - I thought maybe I was more like my father and was supposed to marry outside of the family. I believed I was happy enough with Ygritte, and she kept dropping not so subtle hints that she wanted more from our relationship… so after nearly two years of dating, I decided to give her what she wanted and get married... Which at the time seemed logical, but now I know it was a pretty fucking stupid thing to do at just twenty.” He added shaking his head in mock self disgust.

“Why now?” She asked, “Why do you want to start a relationship with me now? Why did you not want to try having a real relationship with me before?”

“Before, I wasn’t ready and neither were you. My divorce from Ygritte had just finalized… And we literally started fucking on what would have been your wedding night to Hizdahr,” Jon sighed, “I never should have allowed it to happen but you were hurting. I was hurting. And being with you made me feel again… But it also made me feel guilty.”

“Guilty? Why would you feel guilty?” Dany inquired with a furrowed brow. “I was the one who basically attacked you that night.” 

She remembered that night well. Jon had followed her to her hotel room after she stormed out of the sept inside the Red Keep. It started out innocently enough - he held her, listened to her rant about what a douche canoe Hizdar was and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. She could not remember who started the kiss, but she did recall she had been the one who had pushed the kiss further and that she had initiated many things that night.

“Because I should not have allowed things to go that far. I should have stopped you. You were hurting and I allowed myself to use your grief to fall into bed with you,” Jon whispered, blowing out a shaky breath, looking down at his lap and running his hand through his hair. 

“I so badly wanted to fuck you for so long that I allowed myself to advanatage of you,” he stated meeting her gaze once more. “I should have been the friend you needed in that situation. I should have done nothing more than to hold and comfort you that night. It was greedy and selfish of me to your moment of weakness to satisfy my own guilty pleasures.”

“That’s not true Jon,” Dany proclaimed, “If I didn’t want you, I would not have pushed you into bed with me. I practically forced myself onto you.” She then paused, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she prepared herself for her own confession. “Did you know, I wore that bikini at the family reunion to get your attention, only for it to push you away. I thought you did not like me the way I liked you so I started dating that Meereenese dipstick. It was nothing serious, until you announced your engagement to Ygritte. I thought I had lost my chance at ever being with you. Hizdahr came from a prestigious family and it seemed like a good match. So when he proposed, I figured I could be happy enough…”

“Oh, Dany. Please don’t cry,” Jon muttered, again wiping away the tears she did not know had begun to fall.

“We can fix this now. We are at a time in our lives when we can actually give us a chance,” He continued as he met her eyes.

“I’m sorry. My emotions have just been all over the place the last couple of days,” Dany said with a watery laugh. “I know when we got together in the past, that we were both a mess. And I think we made the right decision to not continue our relationship at that time… But I need to know that you are really ready to give us a shot.” 

“Aye, I am,” Jon confirmed with a smile before placing his hands on the side of her face and pressing a chaste kiss to her brow. “I really am.”

Dany wanted to know the truth. She wanted to make sure he just wasn’t professing his love because of the baby so she pressed for more information. “What makes you think you are ready now?”

“Because I felt nothing when I threw away that receipt from my first date with Ygritte,” Jon admitted taking her hands in his once more. “I have known all this time that it was in my wallet and that was one of the reasons I didn’t clean it out. I was afraid… I was afraid of the emotions I would feel seeing it… I was afraid of the pain that it might have brought.” He paused to wipe away one of his own stray tears. “You know what, Aunt Dany, I did feel something when we threw away that receipt yesterday.”

“And what would that be?” Dany questioned softly, keeping her tear filled eyes locked on his glassy ones.

“Closure. Relief, Freedom to live again,” he confessed. “After throwing away that receipt, I felt lighter than I have in a long time. I felt as though I was no longer tightly clinging to the failures of my past. It made me want to move forward and think of the future… A future I hope we will be able to build together.” 

She did not know how to feel. She had been in love with Jon for as long as she could remember, but thought that he did not reciprocate her feelings. Now he was confessing his love for her. However, she still feared that he might just be saying this because he felt obligated. 

“Do you mean that? Or are you just saying this because of the baby?” Dany finally croaked out as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

“Aye, I mean it,” Jon confirmed with a smile. Suddenly the smile slipped from his face and was replaced by a brow knitted with confusion. “Baby?”

She took a deep breath, “Jon, you don’t have to stay with me out of obligation,” she declared in a steady voice, bracing her heart for his rejection. When her nephew remained mute, staring at her with a furrowed brow, she continued. “I don’t want you to remain married to me just because I’m pregnant.” 

“Did you just say you are pregnant?” Jon whispered in disbelief. His hands slipping out of hers.

“Yes,” she whispered as her heart hammered in her chest, _Oh my gods, he didn’t know!_

“You really didn’t know I am pregnant? I thought Marge might have told you at the reception… Before we danced.”

Jon remained quiet. Still as a statue as she watched him process the information he just learned. 

“Jon, are you okay?” Dany inquired after a few moments of silence. 

Her nephew continued to stare at her in disbelief. Mouth slightly parted as though he wanted to say something. Brooding.

Dany knew he was in shock and needed a few minutes to process the information she finally shared. 

“I’ll just sit here, and we can talk whenever you're ready,” she murmured, taking a random magazine from the table beside the bed.

As she began to thumb through the magazine, looking at pictures of the different hotels their family owned when it dawned on her - Jon might think that someone else fathered her child. 

“Oh, the baby is your’s by the way,” she said matter-of-factly, closing the magazine and placing it back on the table.

Jon continued to stare at her blankly.

“Do you need me to get you something to drink? Water? Ale? Bourbon?” Dany inquired, her voice dripping with concern, hoping to break the trance Jon seemed to be stuck in. 

Her words seemed to snap him out of his thoughts. 

“I’m good,” Jon finally croaked before taking a deep breath and running his hand through his loose raven curls. “Are you sure you're gonna have a baby… Our baby?” he questioned.

“Why would I tell you if I was not sure?” Dany exclaimed, not really knowing how she felt about Jon’s reaction. She felt guilty for her outburst almost immediately. 

_Jon doesn’t deserve me being a bitch to him...I just kind of shocked the shit out of him._ So she took a calming breath and explained, “I took two home pregnancy tests - one this morning and one just a little while ago because Rhae and Marge insisted… Both came out positive. I am sure the blood test I had done on Friday will say the same thing.”

“But we used condoms… Lots and lots of condoms!”

“Well, apparently one of them didn’t work!" Dany stated out loud, “And we were drunk. There is a good chance we did not use them as directed or one broke or maybe you just forgot to put one on all together!” 

“That’s not what I meant Aunt Dany!” Jon bellowed before he exhaled roughly. She could tell he was trying to calm his nerves when he ran his hand through his curls once more. 

“I just… I thought that we had been careful…” he continued in a more relaxed tone.

“Maybe we were,” Dany sighed. “Condoms are only like... 97% effective when properly used.” 

“What do you mean condoms only work 97% of the time?” Jon questioned his eyes going wide as he dug his wallet out of his rear pocket and frantically pulled out a condom. 

“Well, it’s not on the wrapper! They should put that on the wrapper!” Jon cried as panic returned to his tone.

“Well, that is what the nurse at Dr. Luwin’s office told me and I am fairly certain it’s printed on the box,” Dany replied calmly, placing her hand on his thighs hoping to calm him. 

“Who in the seven hells actually reads a box of condoms, let alone carry said box around!” Jon panicked as he made to stand from the bed.

“Jon!” Dany stated firmly, placing her hand on his thigh to halt him from standing. “It doesn’t matter now. I’m pregnant. I never thought I would be able to have a baby without medical intervention.” She watched as his face began to soften. “It’s okay if you aren’t ready to be a father, or don’t want to be a part of this child’s life… If you just want to be a cousin to the baby I’ll understand.”

“Why would you think I wouldn’t want to be a father to my own child?” he asked with an almost pained expression. “Do you not want me to be a father to our baby?”

“Of course I want you to be a father to our child! However, the way you just reacted doesn’t scream that you are ready or want to be a father,” she deadpanned. “Seven hells Jon, you actually looked at a condom wrapper to see if the failure rate was printed on the package… placing the blame on the condom instead of us fucking all night like two horny teenagers.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry,ĺ Aunt Dany. I did react like an ass,” Jon replied, blowing out a shaky breath. “I… I guess I just wasn’t expecting that when I asked you if you wanted to stay married to me.”

“And I’m sorry for just kind of dumping the news of my pregnancy on you.” 

“It’s gonna be okay. Just know, I’m gonna be there for our baby. I will never abandon him or her… or you.” Jon murmured, pulling her into his arms and pressing a kiss to her hair. 

Dany felt at peace as Jon held her in his arms with her head resting on his shoulder. She felt comforted and loved as he continued to press soft kisses to the silver locks of her crown.

“You know… You never did answer my question,” he spoke softly after a few minutes of few moments of comfortable silence.

“And what would that be?” Dany inquired, looking up into his eyes.

Suddenly Jon stood from where he sat on the side of the bed. When he knelt down in front of her she felt her heart pounding. 

“Daenerys Targaryen, would you do me the pleasure of remaining my wife?”

Dany could see a myriad of emotions in his eyes. Happiness. Nervousness. Love. She had been content knowing he wanted to be a father to the child they created in a drunken tryst. She now knew he had been honest in his declaration of love and was not suggesting it out of obligation because he had knocked her up. 

Her mind drifted back to when she was that fifteen year old girl, lusting after her sexy older nephew and dreaming of the life they might build together and the family they could create. After he went North she never thought it would come to be, now was the time. This could be her chance to make that dream come true.

“Yes, Jon Targaryen, I will stay married to you,” Dany whispered as the tears again began to slide down her cheeks. 

“Oh thank fuck,” Jon murmured, taking her head in his hands and pressing a tender kiss to her lips. 

His lips were just as soft and warm as she remembered. 

_Gods I could kiss him for the rest of my days,_ she thought, preparing herself to deepen the kiss. However, before she could, he abruptly pulled away.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“What do you mean you should have done that? Kissed me?” she asked incredulously.

“Aye…”

“Jon, I just agreed to continue to be your wife, you had every reason to kiss me,” Dany interjected sweetly. Threading her fingers into his loose curls she added, “I wanted you to kiss me… and I want for you to kiss me again.” 

Not even a second later, he pulled her to her feet and his lips were again capturing hers. Only this time it wasn’t a sweet, chaste pressing of their lips. His hands were on her hips pulling her into him and there was a hunger behind his kiss. There was a want. A desire.

Still Dany craved more. She needed more. She needed to taste him. So she pulled his head even closer and pressed her body tighter to his. When his lips slightly parted in with a moan, she took the opportunity to swipe her tongue against his bottom lip. He quickly opened his mouth, granting her entrance. His mouth was sweet - like the peppermint she saw him eating on the way to his room.

_Seven fucking hells, he is an even better kisser than I remember._

The next thing she knew, they were laying on the bed. The white comforter was on the floor with her dress and his suit, leaving her in nothing but her thong and him in his boxer briefs. 

His hands began to roam her curves, causing the familiar, lustful tightening in her gut. She could feel his rock hard length pressed against her thigh, however all coherent thoughts were lost as Jon’s fingers moved her panties to the side and grazed her sensitive clit with the pads of his finger tips 

She broke the kiss and moan escaped her lips. Jon took the opportunity to nip the pulse point on her neck. 

“Gods, Jon,” she moaned into the room as he began to rub her clit. “How do you remember what I like?”

“I could never forget,” Jon murmured against her neck, soothing the spot he had just nipped with his tongue. His lips left a trail of wet kisses down her neck until he reached her breasts. After licking and kissing both breasts, he pulled one of her dusky pink nipples into his mouth and began to suckle while his thumb continued to massage her aroused pearl. 

She found herself with a death grip on the sheets when he suddenly thrusted two fingers into her sopping cunt. 

“Fuck,” she exclaimed in a breathless pant as she began to grind herself against his hand. “Right there...So fucking good!”

She was in ecstasy. She had never known her body to be so sensitive to kissing and touches. It didn’t take long until she was hit with a powerful organsm. 

_Jon is the only one that ever made me cum with just his fingers and his mouth, but never that quickly,_ she thought as waves of toe curling pleasure pulsed through her body 

Jon slowed his fingers, removed his mouth from her breast with a pop and slowed trailed his lips back to her. When he reached her mouth, he peppered her lips with tender kisses, settling her heart and bringing her down from her high.

“I need you inside me, Jon,” Dany murmured between kisses as Jon continued to tenderly caress her overly stimulated clit. “Please Jon.”

“Are you sure?” He asked softly, looking down at her. 

She could see the pleading hunger in his eyes. She could tell that he wanted her, but that he didn’t want to push her.

“Yes,” she confirmed, her hand snaking under the elastic of his boxer briefs and not stopping until she had a grip on his stiff member. She smiled when he gasped. “I need to feel you inside of me… I need you to make love to me… Make love to your wife.”

Seconds later, their underwear was discarded somewhere on the floor and Jon was nestled between her thighs. She could feel his stiff cock as it slid between her folds, coating it with her honeyed arousal. 

“Are you sure?” he asked once more, pushing up and pulling his member away from where she desired him most.

“Yes, Jon, I am sure,” Dany murmured, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him back to her.

“And it won’t hurt the baby?”

The look of concern on his face for their unborn child almost caused her tears to fall once again. 

“The baby will be fine,” Dany confirmed with a watery smile. She then grabbed his length and positioned the head at the entrance to her dripping cunt. 

“Now please, fill your wife’s cunt with your cock,” she demanded as she rocked her hips and gripped his firm ass. The action caused the bulbous head of his cock to nudge into her channel.

When he filled her completely with a thrust of his own she felt full and could not prevent the wanton moan that escaped her lips. “Gods Jon, I forgot how well you filled me.” 

_No one has ever filled me the way he does._

“Fuck Dany, you are so fucking wet...So tight,” Jon rasped into her ear with a grunt, pausing his thrust once his dick was fully sheathed in her cunt. 

_So thoughtful, allowing me to adjust to his girth._

“Gods Dany… I love you,” he murmured after a few moments as he began to thrust his cock in and out of her greedy cunt with slow, deep strokes. 

The head of his member was kissing her womb with each leisurely, measured yet powerful stroke. His shaft was rubbing against all of the places that made her quiver with ecstasy. 

But she needed more. She needed him closer. Deeper. She needed for him to pick up the pace. So she tangled her hands in his curls and pulled his mouth to hers in a heated kiss while wrapping one of her legs around his waist, slightly lifting her back. The shift in position allowed her the freedom to grind her hips against his pelvis.

The shift in position also caused her to feel more of her husband's dick. It allowed for Jon to get impossibly deep. 

“Seven hells, Dany,” Jon emitted with a throaty growl as his hip began to thrust at a brisk pace.

“Fuck Jon,” she moaned in rapture as she felt a familiar tightening in her core. 

“Right there...Don’t stop...Don’t you fucking stop,” she breathed out as his cock continued to assault her overstimulated channel. “Don’t stop…I’m so close.”

“Gods... Dany I can feel…Fuck I’m close too.”

With a few more strokes she was writhing in pleasure as her vision was blinded with white stars; her cunt gripping Jon’s cock like a vice as she came.

“Fuck,” Jon exclaimed as his thrust became jerky and irratic. With a few more powerful thrusts he grunted as he came. Her cunt continued to constrict around him, milking his release.

“That was amazing,” Jon murmured as he collapsed, rolling to his side, pulling her to his chest.

“Yes, it was,” Dany hummed in agreement as she melted into his toned arms, her head resting over his heart. “And just think, we could do this for the rest of our days.”

“Aye, I’d like that very much,” Jon concurred as he pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

The two layed in a comfortable silence, sharing tender kisses as Jon traced small circles over her still flat womb before he dozed off in a postcoital bliss. 

As Jon slept, Dany traced the outlines of his chiseled chest muscles, his perfectly sculpted. She was sated. She had not been sated in so long. Dany was content. Laying in bed with Jon just felt right. Being with Jon just felt right and she was excited they were finally going to give themselves a chance to be together. 

Dany had just begun to drift off to sleep when she began to feel the mixture of their releases running down her thighs. She also needed to empty her bladder. So she carefully extracted herself from her sleeping husband and quietly made her way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. 

A muffled clink echoing throughout the eloquent black and white marble tiled bathroom. As she made her way to the toilet, she caught a glimpse of herself in the large mirror over the vanity. She looked thoroughly fucked.

Once she finished relieving her bladder, she decided to take a hot shower as her husband continued to sleep.

◍◎◍◎◍◎

Turning off the shower, she grabbed one of the fluffy white towels from the rack and stepped onto the heated bathroom floor. However, just as she began to dry off, she heard a pounding on the hotel room door, followed by yelling. She immediately recognized the elevated voice. Her father.

She quickly donned one of the plush white robes from the hook on the door and made her way out of the bathroom. As soon as she stepped out of the room, she saw her sleep tussled husband pulling open the door, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and a white t-shirt.

“YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE, BOY!” Aerys bellowed, his face beet red as he stormed into the room and gripped Jon’s shirt, pulling him to his face. “HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE MY DAUGHTER!” 

Dany was frozen in place and unable to find her voice. She knew her father had the Targaryen temper, but in all her twenty-two years of life, she had seen him so worked up. As far as she knew, her father had never hit anyone, especially not a family member.

“Gramppa, what the fuck are you talking about?” 

“FIRST OFF, YOU GOT MY BABY GIRL WITH CHILD!” 

Dany could see the veins pulsing from the side of his head as he roughly turned Jon to face the rumpled sheets of the bed.

“THEN INSTEAD OF DOING RIGHT BY HER AND YOUR CHILD, YOU ARE IN HERE FUCKING SOME WHORE.”

She watched as her father raised his hand to slap Jon. 

“Daddy! STOP!” She exclaimed. Her voice caused Aerys' hand to stop before it made contact with her husband. “Let him go.” 

“Dany?” Her father looked at her with a bewildered expression, his hand releasing Jon’s shirt. “What are you doing here?” He asked as he turned to face her.

“I came here to talk to my _husband_...And to tell him we were expecting a child.”

“Husband?” Aerys breathed out, as he looked between the two.

“Aye, Gramppa…Dany and I got married when we were in Sunspear,” Jon confirmed as he walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek.

“Dany, is this true?” 

She knew there was no way around it. She knew that they had to tell her father everything that transpired during their trip and pray he would not be too upset that he did not get to walk her down the aisle. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Dany nodded. “And Jon never dishonored me...Our baby was conceived on our wedding night.” 

Dany and Jon then confessed to Aerys the circumstances behind their marriage and the realization they both came to… That they wanted to remain married not just for the sake of their child, but because they were in love with each other.

“Well... Jon, Daenerys, I will give your union my blessing on one condition.”

“What would that be?” Jon asked, taking Dany’s hand in his.

“That you allow me to give my baby girl away in a real wedding ceremony,” Aerys said with a teary smile. 

“Oh Daddy,” Dany cried as she embraced her father. “Thank you so much!”

◍◎◍◎◍◎

The next morning, Dany felt anxiety forming in the pit of her stomach as she and Jon entered the elevator. 

_You can do this Dany… It’s just brunch and Jon will not leave your side… Together - he promised you, you would face your family and friends together._

Normally, she would be excited to have breakfast with her parents, her brothers and their wives, Egg and Rhae and her closest friends. She was all set to give her niece and nephew a proper farewell before they left for their one month long honeymoon to Essos. However, today seeing their family and friends was the last thing she wanted to endure. As the elevator doors began to close, she wanted nothing more than to push the door open button. She did not want to face them. She wanted to run and hide. She wanted to return to Jon’s hotel room, get back into bed and feel Jon’s arms securely around her until she was sure they were all gone.

“Dany, you are awfully quiet,” her husband stated as the elevator began to descend. “Are you feeling alright? You aren’t gonna be sick, are you?”

“I’m fine… Just have a lot on my mind,” she replied softly, forcing a smile.

“What’s on your mind, love?” Jon inquired, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “A copper coin for your thoughts?”

“I’m just nervous, I guess,” she admitted as the swarm of bees continued to swarm in her gut.

“Dany, you have no reason to be nervous. We are meeting our family and best friends for brunch… But if you don’t want to go we don’t have to,” he said sincerely as he pulled her into his arms. 

“I know,” Dany murmured into his neck. “I guess I’m just worried that my mother will be disappointed. She had so much fun helping me plan my wedding to Hizdahr… I just don’t want to take that from her.”

“Dany, you and your mom can plan another wedding for us… The real one you always dreamed of.”

“I am not even sure when that would be,” Dany sighed. 

“I’m sure you and your mother could plan a wedding in no time.”

“Jon, weddings take months... sometimes even years to plan if you want everything to be perfect.” _Calm yourself Dany. Jon is just trying to help._

“I’m sure your father could pull some strings and get anything to make his _Little Princess’_ wedding day perfect.”

“That’s true,” Dany agreed. “However, it could still take months and I refuse to get married wearing a maternity wedding gown… People will think the only reason we are getting married is because you knocked me up.”

“Fair enough,” Jon nodded. “So, since we are looking at having our next wedding after our little one gets here,” he said, placing his hand on her flat stomach. “We don’t have to face them just yet. We can just leave. We can walk out of the front door of the Red Keep. We can go back to my place...or yours and talk to them later,” He murmured into her ear, holding her to his chest and running his fingers soothingly through her loose silver hair. “Your father has more than likely already told your mother and I’m sure Egg and Rhae told my parents because neither one of them cannot keep a secret for shit… If you don’t want to face our parents right now, we can just invite them over for dinner one night this week.”

“No, Jon,” Dany answered adamentaly, meeting his eyes. “This is something I... _we_ need to do. These are our family and best friends, so there is no reason for us to be hiding. Like you said, they already know what happened between us in Sunspear… And besides, Rhae would kill me if I wasn’t there to give her a hug good-bye.”

“Brunch it is then,” he answered with a smile, pressing a kiss to her brow.

Jon held her tightly the remainder of the ride to the ground floor, whispering sweet words of love and encouragement, and telling her that if anyone said anything to piss her off he would punch them in the face.

“You ready?” Jon murmured when the elevator dinged, announcing their arrival to the lobby.

“As I’ll ever be,” Dany replied, inhaling deeply before and taking Jon’s outstretched hand as the golden doors opened.

Jon kept his hand on the small of her back, gently guiding her through the lobby to the small private dining room her father called The Small Council Chambers, where brunch would be served.

“Last chance,” Jon stated when they arrived outside of the thick, ornately carved wooden door. “We can leave now and no one will ever know… We can send a text stating we overslept.”

“No, Jon, we aren’t gonna run,” Dany answered, shaking her head and blowing out a shaky breath. Even though she found it enduring and sweet that Jon was giving her an out, she knew she couldn’t backout. “Let’s do this.”

“Okay,” Jon nodded, drawing his hand from her back to turn the knob and push open the door to the private dining room.

As the door opened, Dany could hear people talking softly on the other side. It was then she saw a white banner that read _CONGRATULATIONS JON AND DANY_ in black and red letters on the back wall. 

“Jon, what the fuck…” 

However, before she could finish her questions, she and Jon were both bombarded by their loved ones.

“Oh sweetlings,” Her mother Rhaella cooed, pulling them both into her arms. “When your father told me the two of you got married and were expecting a baby I was so happy!”

“What?” they both said in disbelief.

“I knew it was just a matter of time before the two of you came to your senses. The only thing I was upset about was that I was not there for the ceremony.” 

_It seems as though everyone knew how we felt about each other except for us,_ she thought as she returned her mother’s embrace.

“Mama, it was nothing special. It was just a simple ceremony at the Little Starry Sept. I am actually glad you weren’t there,” Dany replied as a wet chuckle escaped her lip and happy tears began to stream down her cheeks. “And don’t worry, we are planning on having another ceremony after the baby is born and I would love for you to help me plan it.”

“Oh darling, I would love to help you plan your real wedding and make sure you look radiant. Though, I am sure you looked beautiful at your little wedding in Sunspear… Margaery has told us all the two of you look giddy as you left the chapel that night.”

“You know, I do actually have a photo,” Dany confessed.

When her mother asked to see it, she took her phone out of her purse and pulled up the photo of her and Jon with the Khal Drogo impersonator.

“Oh Dany, you look so happy!” Rhaella gushed before turning to Jon and pinching his cheeks, “And you my grandson, you look so dapper.”

“Thank you Grammy,” Jon muttered, extracting her hands from his cheeks.

“Aerys, darling,” Rhaella called to her husband who was standing on the other side of the room, drinking a mimosa as he talked to Viserys, “come here and look at Jon and Daenerys’ wedding photo!”

“You didn’t tell me you had a wedding photo!” Rhaenys exclaimed, coming up beside her. “Let me see!”

After everyone had seen the photo, hugged them and congratulated them, they all settled around the long rectangular wooden table. Aerys sat at the head of the table with Rhaegar and Lyanna to his right, followed by Egg and Rhae and Marge. To her father’s left sat Viserys, his wife Shaena, Jon, Dany, Gendry and her mother sat at the end. 

Once they were all seated, the staff began to bring out platters of food. Within minutes, the table was filled with everyone’s favorite foods - there was everything from Dornish Waffles with warm weirwood syrup, to fried potatoes and scrambled eggs, rashers of bacon, legs of lamb, smoked chicken, and beef steaks. 

As the last platter was placed on the table, Aerys stood, tapping his spoon on the edge of his crystal mimosa glass. The chatter around the table instantly ceased, and all eyes were on the patriarch of the Targaryen family. 

“As you know, the Targaryen family has much to celebrate today,” Aerys proclaimed. “Not only are we celebrating the union of my oldest grandchildren, Aegon and Rhaenys,” he said with a smile, holding his glass towards them in a toast, before turning his attention towards her and Jon. “We are also celebrating the fact that other grandson Jon has married my only daughter, Daenerys.”

Aerys paused for a moment to take a sip from his glass before continuing, “Although their union might have… transpired because of a poor decision made during a night of drinking in Sunspear, they have come to realize something we have all always known… that they are in love. Finally, we are celebrating the fact that Daenerys and Jon have also learned they are expecting a baby. In conclusion, this is a happy time for the Targaryens and we have much to be thankful for at the moment and an amazing future.” 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Dany said, not even bothering to wipe her tears as she held up her flute of sparkling cider. “The last forty-eight hours have definitely been unexpected and life changing… but this is definitely one of the happiest days of my life,” she added, turning to face her husband. 

“Aye,” Jon agreed, his eyes were glassy as well. “Definitely one of the best days of my life. I love you, Daenerys Targaryen,” he murmured just before pressing her lips to his and the room erupted with cheers and applause. 

**-THE END-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 🙃


End file.
